Since When Was Marrige So Confusing?
by ShadowGirl4496
Summary: SEQUEL TO CONFUSED Neji asked Tenten to marry him, but getting married isnt as easy as it looks, and its confusing for Neji when Tenten turns into a control freak and wants everything perfect.But theres someone who doesn't want this wedding to happen, NxT
1. Dance pt 1: When are you gonna ask?

**Sierra: HEY! I'M BACK!!!! AND THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO 'Confused.' I just got bored so I decided to start it! I'm so great...**

**Lexi: HEY!!! Don't forget about me! I'm the one whos getting married!**

**Sierra: Yes as we all know...your going to be my sister in law in...June? Or May?**

**Lexi: June.**

**Sierra: longer the better...**

**Lexi: Be nice**

**Sierra: ANYWAY...I am so glad someone gave me a title...or this wouldn't be here...**

**Lexi: Who sent you the title again?**

**Sierra: NejiTenfanforever and I thank you! **

**Lexi: Ya...WHY DIDN'T YOU THINK OF THAT TITLE SIERRA!?!?!?!?**

**Sierra: IDK WHY I DIDN'T THINK OF THAT TITLE!!!**

**Lexi: your brain dead...**

**Sierra: You know what happend last time Lexi...**

**Lexi:...R-right...hehe...**

**Sierra: LETS BEGIN!!!!! I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OCS!!!!! Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Neji!" Tenten exclaimed running up to Neji who was just coming out of a store. Neji smiled at his girlfriend when she came up to him.

"Neji! Naruto is throwing this huge party at this huge dance area...you know like the one we went to on the night we first got together." Tenten told him.

Neji smiled. "How could I ever forget that night?" Neji said as he put his arms around Tenten's waist and pulled her closer. Tenten smiled and put her arms around his neck. They both leaned forward and their lips met.

Neji slid his tongue into her mouth and played with her tongue. Tenten moaned. She pulled his head closer, deepening the kiss.

"Hey get a room you two!" they heard a male voice yell at them.

The pulled apart and looked to their side. There stood Lee.

"Oh, can we get one?" Neji asked sarcasticly. Lee raised an eyebrow. "Sure...theres a hotel about a mile from here...enjoy yourselves!" Lee replied. All three laughed at shook their heads.

Neji noticed that Sakura wasn't with Lee. "Hey, wheres Sakura?" he asked.

Lee smiled. "She's at the doctor. Shes getting the baby checked to see if its healthy." Lee said.

Lee had married Sakura when Lee was 19 and Sakura was 18. Sakura is six months pregnant with their first child that they were planning on naming Ty if it was a boy and Cherry if it was a girl. When Sakura had told Lee she was pregnant...well, lets just say Lee got the most sleep he had gotten in years...

"So Lee how are you two doing?" Tenten asked. Lee smiled at gave he thumbs up. "Great! Just great! I got time off of work to stay at home with her." he said.

Sakura was a nurse and Lee was a guard. Neji always wondered who they ever got married. They couldn't stand to be away from each other for too long. Like when Lee went on long missions, Sakura would do anything just to get her mind off of him...but everytime nothing worked.

"I see." Tenten replied. Lee sighed. "Well I better go. Sakura wants me to get chocolate cover strawberries...I'll see ya at the party tonight right?" Lee asked.

"Yep!" Neji and Tenten said. Lee nodded and walked off.

Tenten looked at Neji. "I'm happy for them." she said. Neji nodded.

"Yep."

"Hey Neji?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think they're gonna have a girl or a boy?"

"Both."

"Both?"

"Twins. A girl and a boy...cuz we all know what kinda luck they have."

"Hehe. That's true."

Tenten looked at Neji and sighed. "Well I better go home and get ready for tonight. I'll see ya." Tenten said, giving him a quick kiss on the lips and ran off. Neji watched as his girlfriend ran off.

He pulled out alittle black box. He opened it. And there sat inside was a beautiful diamond ring. Well...there were three diamonds on it, a bigger one in the middle with two smaller ones on each side. The diamonds were a forest green color.

Neji sighed as he shut the box.

"Still haven't asked her yet, huh?" a voice said. Neji turned around to see Lee and Sakura.Neji shook his head. "Nope."

"Why? You guys have been going out for years now! You've been going out since you were 14, and now your 22. How much longer are you gonna wait?" Sakura asked.

Neji thought about it before he replied, "Tonight after the party."

- - - -

Tenten sighed. She and all the rest of her friends, Jenny, Hinata, Ino, and Sakura -Temari would be coming later at the party-, were at her house and were looking at clothes that had bought at the mall of the party.

"Tenten! That such a pretty shirt! Man...I miss wearing stuff like that..." Sakura said.

Sakura had turned into a really beautiful woman. Her rosy pink hair was grown out alittle, it went past her shoulders some. And her eyes seemed more darker than they were when they were all younger. She was wearing a pink dress so she would be confortable since she was pregnant, pink flats, and red jacket.

"Thanks Sakura. I like it! Neji got it for me on my birthday." Tenten replied.

Tenten also became a very beautiful woman. She didn't keep her hair up in two buns anymore, instead she left it down, and it was down to the middle of her back. Her eyes didn't change, they were still a choclate brown. She was wearing a white belly shirt that had a sword on it and the words: _I Am The Mistress Of Weapons...FEAR ME!_ she was also wearing a pair of worn out jeans, and her ninja shoes.

"So...Tenten...When is Neji gonna ask you to marry him?" Jenny asked, sitting up on Tentens bed.

Jenny was beautiful too. She married Shino when she just turned 18. They had son named Hesutu. She worked as a hair stylist and had her own store. Jenny had grown her hair out, it was now to the middle of her back, but she kept in a bun most of the time with a small strand of hair out. She now had purple highlights instead of pink too. Her eyes got lighter, almost a creamly looking brown. She was wearing a black tanktop belly shirt that had a fishnet shirt under it with a dark purple jacket over it, and black capri pants, and her black highheels.

Tenten froze. "I don't know."

Jenny frowned. "He's gotta ask you sometime! I mean, you guys have already done it right?" she asked. Tenten nodded slowly.

"I think what Jennys trying to say is that you two should take a step further." Hinata told Tenten.

Hinata had grown beautiful too. She married Kiba when they were 19. They had a daughter named Ulrika, and she pregnant again, but only two weeks pregnant. She hasn't told Kiba yet, either. She worked as nurse with Sakura too. She had grown her hair out also, it went past the middle of her back, her hair had gotten darker too, and her eyes did too, they were way more lavender than white now. She was wearing a lavender tanktop with some dogtags on a chain around her neck, and a pair of faded jeans.

Tenten shook her head. "I don't know...maybe someday..." Tenten sighed. Ino looked at her and smiled. "C'mon Tenten, I'm sure he'll ask you soon! Hell, he may ask you tomorrow or maybe even tonight! You never know!"

Ino was also Beautiful, she had married Shikamaru a couple of months ago, about 5 or 6. She was the only one in the group of friends who wasn't pregnant of had kids. She had cut her blonde hair and it was above her shoulder, and her eyes seemed even more pain. She was wearing a purple T-shirt and dark blue jean capris.

Tenten stared at her friends. She sighed and grinned. "Lets just go...and we'll see what happens." Tenten said walking out of her room.

Jenny gave a wide smile as she exclaimed, "PARTY HERE WE COME!!!"

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sierra: Well there it is! The first Chapter is done! **

**Lexi: GO US!**

**Sierra: **_**NO**_** Go ME!!!!!**

**Lexi: . . .**

**Sierra: Anyway, thanks NejiTenfanforever for the title! **

**Lexi: Didn't you get three other titles too?**

**Sierra: yeah, they were: **_**Neji's Confused...Again, Marriage is a Killer, **_**and **_**The Wedding Crashers**_**...I didn't get the last...I really didn't. I could see the other two. I was gonna use Nejis Confused...Again but then I didn't know who to plan that out...and the other one just didn't work for me...so I chose this one!**

**Lexi: Good choice!**

**Sierra: Thank you! and also...**

**Tenten: REVIEW!!!  
**

**Sierra: listen to her!**

**Lexi: YEP!!!!!!!! REVIEW IF YOU WERE A FAN OF CONFUSED!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Dance pt2: PBJT!

**Sierra: YAY! Chapter 2! Up and ready to read!**

**Lexi: Can I right next chapter?**

**Sierra: NO! YOU HAVE AN ACCOUNT NOW! GO WRITE YOUR OWN STORIES!**

**Lexi: But I have no ideas... T.T**

**Sierra: -Sigh- your not writing next chapter, besides i have a great idea of what im gonna do to make this even more funny and loving**

**Lexi: What?**

**Sierra: pfft, I'm not telling YOU.**

**Lexi: w-what!?! w-why not!?!?! -Begins to cry-**

**Sierra: -Sighs and Shakes Head- -Goes one to Lexi and whispers her plan in her ear-**

**Lexi: WOAH! THATS A GREAT IDEA!!!!!!!**

**Sierra: I know.**

**Lexi: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! I KNOW WHATS GONNA HAPPEN!!!! AND YOU GUYS DONT! HAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHEHHHHAHAHAHHHAAHHHHAAAAHHHAAAH!!!**

**Sierra: --' anyway...enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Yo, Neji!" Neji heard someone yell when he walked into the dance place where Narutos party was. Turned his head to see Naruto.

"Glad you could make it! We're just finishing up and we only have 30 minutes to finish. Could you give us a hand?" he asked. Neji sighed and nodded.

**(Hey lets just say all the boys look the same as they do in Shippuden when theyre 15 except for Sasuke hes the same as he was ok!)**

Neji walked over to where the drinks were.

"Neji!" Kiba's voice yelled from behind him. He turned around and faced Kiba.

Neji grinned. "Hey Kiba, what up?"

"Eh, nothing really. Did you bring it?" Kiba asked with his eyebrow raised. Neji chuckled. Neji pulled out a chainsaw from...somewhere...and showed Kiba. "It's brand new too." Neji said.

Kibas eyes began to sparkle. "I brought mine too, and i know for a fact that Sasuke will show up at the wrong time AGAIN and well...you can guess whats gonna happen!" Kiba said as he pulled out his chainsaw from...somewhere...

Just then Sasuke ran in with a banana suit on. He had began to sing as he dance back and forth.

_**It's Peanut butter jelly!**_

_**Peanut butter jelly!**_

_**Peanut butter jelly!**_

_**Peanut butter jelly!**_

_**Do the peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly,**_

_**Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat,**_

_**Do the peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly,**_

_**Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat**_

_**Now, break down and freeze!**_

_**Now, break down and freeze!**_

_**Now, break down and freeze!**_

_**Now, break down and freeze!**_

Sasuke froze then went on as everyone was like: 0.o?

_**Now tic tac toe! (uh-huh)**_

_**Tic tac toe! (let's go)**_

_**Tic tac toe! (you got it)**_

_**Tic tac toe! (let's ride)**_

_**Now, freestyle, freestyle, freestyle, freestyle, freestyle, your style**_

_**Now, freestyle, freestyle, freestyle, freestyle, freestyle, your style**_

_**Where he at**_

_**Where he at**_

_**Where he at**_

_**Where he at**_

_**There he go**_

_**There he go**_

_**There he go**_

_**There he go!**_

Sasuke paused as he pointed at Kiba. Kiba began to twitch. He and Neji pulled ot their chainsaws and turned them on.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sasuke screamed like alittle girl as he skipped out of the room, but fell over on his back and couldnt get up.

"HELP I! ME STUCK! ME STUCK LIKE A TURTLE! HELP I!" he screamed. everyone sweatdropped and turned away from the door and went back to what the were doing as some old women began to kick Sasuke...

Neji shook his head and sighed, "Just like old times." Kiba nodded.

"Yeah...He's gonna be sorry if he ruins the moment where you ask Tenten to marry you." he said. Neji turned to Kiba with a surprised look one his face.

"How did you-"

"I know everything, Neji."

"...Right..."

----

The girls approched the dancing place where Narutos party as to see Sasuke in a banana suit on the ground screaming while some old woman were kicking him. They all shook their heads as they walked into the dance place.

All the guys were there. "Hey! So wheres the party!?" Jenny exclaimed. Shino walked over to her and put his arm around his shoulder.

Naruto smiled brightly. "RIGHT HERE DER!" he exclaimed. Kiba walked up to him and thumped him on the head. "Don't yell Naruto or you'll be joining Sasuke outside." he told the blonde boy. Naruto gave a nervous laugh and went over to the CD player.

"Kiba!" Hinata said as she ran up to Kiba and jumped at him, giving him a hug. Kiba chuckled. "Hey there beautiful!" he told her, kissing her cheek.

"Awwwww! SHIKAMARU! WHY CAN'T YOU EVER CALL ME BEAUTIFUL LIKE THAT!?!?!" Ino exclaimed at her husband. Shikamaru sighed and walked over to his wife.

"I thought you already knew you were beautiful. And you ARE beautiful, no matter what people say." He told her.

Ino's eyes turned into hearts. "SHIKA-KUN!" she exclaimed as she hugged him.

Goro looked around. "Man...I thought this was a party, not a love fest." he mumbled. Temari looked at him. **(Lets just say they just arrived)** "GORO!"

"What?"

"This can be a party and a love fest!" she said with a smile. Goro rolled his eyes and sighed.

"So why don't we start this party?!" Lee exclaimed. He turned to the CD player.

"PLAY THE MUSIC!" he yelled at the player. It did nothing. And this mad Lee angery. "PLAY! PLAY!PLAY! PLAY NOW DAMMIT!!!!" Lee exclaimed. His eyes burned with fire as he glared at the CD player. Sakura walked up behind him. "Lee,"

"WHAT!?!?!?!"

"You need to push play first."

"...Oh..." Lee blushed as he pushed the play button.

A slow song began to play:

----

_**I know there's something in the wake of your smile.**_

_**I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.**_

_**You've built a love but that love falls apart.**_

_**Your little piece of heaven turns too dark.**_

Neji walked over to Tenten. He smirked. "Dance?" he asked. Tenten smiled and they walked onto the dance floor. She put her arms around Nejis neck and Neji put his arms around her waist.

"Did you know what some people dance like this so they have an excuse to hug?" Tenten asked.

"Really? I didn't know that. I guess I do have an excuse to hug you then."

"Hehe. Oh Neji..."

----

_**Listen to your heart**_

_**when he's calling for you.**_

_**Listen to your heart**_

_**there's nothing else you can do.**_

_**I don't know where you're going**_

_**and I don't know why,**_

_**but listen to your heart**_

_**before you tell him goodbye. **_

Ino Was still looking at Shikamaru with her eyes as hearts. And Shikamaru was getting annoyed by it.

"Ino, lets dance."

"Ok..." she said her eyes still hearts and he dragged onto the dance floor.

"Troublesome woman."

Ino eyes went from hearts to fire when they reach the dance floor.

"WHAT WAS THAT LAZY BUM!?!?"

"Eh...I love you? Your the most beautiful girl in the world? Noboy can ever change the way I feel about you?'' Shikamaru said. Inos eyes went back to hearts.

"YOU THE BEST HUBAND A GIRL COULD EVER WANT!!!" she exclaimed as she threw her arms around his neck.

Shikamaru gave a sigh of relief and smiled, putting his arms around her waist.

----

_**Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.**_

_**The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.**_

_**They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,**_

_**the feeling of belonging to your dreams.**_

_**Listen to your heart**_

_**when he's calling for you.**_

_**Listen to your heart**_

_**there's nothing else you can do.**_

_**I don't know where you're going**_

_**and I don't know why,**_

_**but listen to your heart**_

_**before you tell him goodbye. **_

"Sakura, are you sure you dont want to dance?" Lee asked his wife. Sakura look at him and smiled.

"I'm fine, honey. I just don't feel like dancing. You can go dance if you want to." she said with a sad smile. Lee shook his head.

"If you dont dance, then I don't dance." he said with a smile, his teeth going _ping_.

Sakura smiled and they sat in silence, listening to the music.

Sakura finally broke the silence. "I know what we're having." she said. Lee looked at her questionly.

"For dinner?" he asked.

"...No. I know what we're HAVING." she said as she put a hand on her huge hard stomach. Lee's eyes widened.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! What? Girl or Boy?" he asked.

"A girl."

"..." He smiled and laughed alittle. He put a hand on her stomach and stared at it.

"Hello, in there, Cherry." he said. Sakura smiled.

----

_**And there are voices**_

_**that want to be heard.**_

_**So much to mention**_

_**but you can't find the words.**_

_**The scent of magic,**_

_**the beauty that's been**_

_**when love was wilder than the wind.**_

_**Listen to your heart**_

_**when he's calling for you.**_

_**Listen to your heart**_

_**there's nothing else you can do.**_

_**I don't know where you're going**_

_**and I don't know why,**_

_**but listen to your heart**_

_**before you tell him goodbye. **_

Kiba and Hinata were by the drinks when Shino and Jenny walked up to them. Kiba smiled at them.

"Hey guys! Whats up!" he said. Him and Shino were talking when Jenny looked at Hinata.

"When are you planning on telling Kiba that your pregnant?" she asked. Hinata looked back and forth.

"Um...well I-"

"Hinata."

"FINE I'LL TELL HIM GEESH!" Hinata said. Jenny smiled and nodded. Hinata walked ver to Kiba.

"Um...Kiba can I talk to you alone?" Hinata asked her husband. Kiba smiled down at her. "Of corse, Hinata!" he told her.

Hinata smiled. _Oh my god, what's he gonna say???_

**Just tell him and get it over with! Beside its not like the first time you got pregnant. I remember that day! Kiba was so happy he was gonna be a Daddy!** Inner Hinata exclaimed.

_I hope he likes the news. And we pretty much got married early because I was pregnant, or we would've waited._ Hinata thought.

Hinata and Kiba walked away from Shino and Jenny. "Hey Hinata?" Kiba said.

"Yeah?"

"What did you do with the kids?"

"I left them at the Daycare." **(She works at a daycare)**

"Oh, Okay just checking. Now what did you want to talk about?"

Hinata blushed as she looking into his animal like eyes.

"U-uh Kiba," she stuttered. "Um, do you remember when we first had Ulrika?"

Kiba looked at her and smiled. "I SURE DO! I WAS THE HAPPIEST MAN IN THE WORLD THAT DAY!" Kiba exclaimed with a huge grin. Hinata smiled.

"Well...theres gonna be a new family member coming along." she said. Kiba looked at her with a confused look.

Hinata sighed and put a hand on her stomach. Kiba's eyes widend with shook.

_THUMP!_

"KIBA!" Hinata exclaimed and went to her husbands side, who was now passed out on the floor.

Jenny and Shino saw all of this. Jenny smiled. "Remember when we had Hesutu?" she said dreamly. Shino looked at her.

"Your not pregant too right?"

"No."

"Okay good."

Jenny rolled her eyes as they watched Hinata try and wake up Kiba.

----

_**Listen to your heart, mm-mmmmmm**_

_**I don't know where you're going**_

_**and I don't know why,**_

_**but listen to your heart**_

_**before you tell him -**_

_**It's Peanut butter jelly!**_

_**Peanut butter jelly!**_

_**Peanut butter jelly!**_

_**Peanut butter jelly!**_

_**Do the peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly,**_

_**Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat,**_

_**Do the peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly,**_

_**Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat**_

_**Now, break down and freeze!**_

_**Now, break down and freeze!**_

_**Now, break down and freeze!**_

_**Now, break down and freeze!**_

Sasuke ran into the dance room and began to do the same dance he did earlier. Everyone stopped dancing and stared at him.

_**Now tic tac toe! (uh-huh)**_

_**Tic tac toe! (let's go)**_

_**Tic tac toe! (you got it)**_

_**Tic tac toe! (let's ride)**_

_**Now, freestyle, freestyle, freestyle, freestyle, freestyle, your style**_

_**Now, freestyle, freestyle, freestyle, freestyle, freestyle, your style**_

_**Where he at**_

_**Where he at**_

_**Where he at**_

_**Where he at**_

_**There he go**_

_**There he go**_

_**There he go**_

_**There he go!**_

Sasuke stopped danceing. He was panting. "MY YOUTHFUL FRIENDS! IT IS SO GOOD TO SEE ALL OF YOU!" he exclaimed with a huge smile. Everyone glared at him in return.

Sasukes grin went wider. "OH MY YOUTHFUL FRIENDS! YOU DON'T NEED TO TELL ME ANYTHING! I KNOW YOU ALL LOVE ME! AND I LOVE YOU ALL!!!" he exclaimed.

Neji blinked, annoyed, and pulled away from Tenten. He pulled out his chainsaw and turned it on.

Kiba jumped up as soon as the chainsaw turned on and he looked all around untill his eyes landed on Sasuke. He glared at him and took out his chainsaw and turned it on. The two boys walked over to Sasuke.

"AWWWWWWW!!! DOES SOMEONE NEED A HUG!!?!?" Sasuke exclaimed. Neji and Kiba ran at him and hit him with their chainsaws, sending Sasuke flying threw the wall and out side. Kiba and Neji ran after him.

_Five Minutes later..._

Kiba and Neji came back in with wide grins on their faces. "No need to worry. He won't be back for awhile..." Neji said. Everyone grinned and Naruto went over to the CD player.

"ALRIGHT THEN LETS GET THIS PARTY REALLY STARTED!" he exclaimed as he put in a karaoke CD in and it began to play as he began to sing:

_**Hey**_

_**Hey**_

_**Hey**_

_**Hey**_

_**I know a girl who's tough but sweet**_

_**she's so fine she can't be beat**_

_**she's got everything that I desire**_

_**she sets the summer sun on fire**_

_**I want candy!**_

_**I want candy!**_

_**I want candy!**_

_**I want candy!**_

Everyone couldn't help but laugh as naruto sang. Naruto always could make them laugh when he sang.

_**Go to see her when the sun goes down**_

_**there ain't no finer girl in town**_

_**you're my girl you're what the Dr ordered**_

_**candy so sweet to make my mouth water**_

_**waset???**_

_**i want candy**_

_**i want candy**_

_**i want candy**_

_**i want candy**_

_**hey**_

_**hey**_

_**hey**_

_**i want candy**_

_**i want candy**_

_**candy on the beach there's nothin better**_

_**but i like candy when it's wrapped in leather**_

_**someday soon i'll make her mine**_

_**and then i'll have candy all the time**_

_**say**_

_**i say**_

_**i want candy**_

_**i want candy**_

_**i want candy**_

_**i want candy**_

_**hey**_

_**hey**_

_**hey**_

_**hey**_

_**hey**_

_**I WANT CANDY!!!!**_

Naruto finished the song and they all laughed and had fun the rest of the night.

----

Neji and Tenten were laughing as they walked to Tenten's apartment. "God...that was fun!" Tenten exclaimed. Neji nodded in agreement as he laughed.

They reached Tenten's apartment and she faced him. "Good night Neji, I'll see you tomorrow. I love you." Tenten said as she light kissed Neji's lips. Neji kissed her back.

_It's now or never,_ he thought. He pulled away. "Tenten, how long have we been together? How many years?" he asked. Tenten was surprised by the question.

"Well, we got together when we were about 14, and we're 22. So...about 8 years. Why?" she asked.

Neji bit his lip. Eight years was a long time...

He put his hand in his pocket and grabbed the black box. He pulled it out and went down on one knee. Tenten looked down at him. "Neji?"

"Tenten," he said opening the small box. "Will you marry me?"

Tenten gasped as she stared at the beautiful three diamond ring in the little black box. She couldn't help it. A tear fell down her cheek as she smiled.

"Y-yes," she choked out. "Yes! YES I'LL MARRY YOU NEJI!" She went down and hug him. Neji stood back up and slid the ring on her finger.

"I love you Tenten."

"I love you Neji." she managed to say as she looked into his eyes. She pulled his head down and she kissed him.

The kiss was slow at first, but then it deepend as Neji slid his tongue into her mouth. They continued to kiss untill they need air really bad. They slowly broke apart and stared into each others eyes.

Tenten grabbed his hand and pulled him into her house and into her room. She closed the door and walked back over to him.

She put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

They went back far enough that they fell back onto Tenten's bed. They broke the kiss and stared at each other.

"Neji," Tenten whispered, then went back down and kissed him.

----

Somewhere in some random field stood a girl. It was night time and the wind was blowing and the grass was swaying back and forth. There was a full moon.

"Reminds me of his eyes." the woman mumbled, her voice as thick as ice. She stood quite tall, her long silky dark brown hair swayed as the wind continued to blow. Her violet eyes shining in the moon light. She closed them and sighed deeply. She crosed her arms and opened her eyes back up again.

She rubbed her arms. She was wearing a white tanktop with a green vest over it, and a white skirt the went above her knees. She white high heels were hidden in the long grass. She pulled out a picture from her vest pocket and stared at it. She sighed and gave a small grin.

"I'm back, Neji, and there's nothing you can do to stop me..."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sierra: o.o that turned out WAY better and WAY LONGER than I had expected.**

**Lexi: I LIKED IT! And who is that woman...TELL ME I WANNA KNOW!!!**

**Sierra: No I already told you one thing. You have to wait like everyone else.**

**Lexi: Your no fair! -Goes Into Her Corner and Sulks-**

**Sierra: Anyway...**

**Tenten: REVIEW!!!**

**Sierra: yeah...see ya next chapter!  
**


	3. The Next Morning

**Sierra: -Sigh- Lexi...**

**Lexi: -Is In Her Corner Crying- GO AWAY!!!**

**Sierra: What am I gonna do with her?**

**Ken: -Walks In- -Gasps- WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?!?! -Runs To Lexis Side-**

**Sierra: I didn't do anything. I just said the longer away the wedding is the better...**

**Ken: ...AND WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?!?!?**

**Sierra: -Shrugs-**

**Ken: -.-'**

**Lexi: YOUR MEAN SIERRA!!!**

**Sierra: -Sighs- Geez...I didn't think it was such a big deal...**

**Lexi: WELL IT IS!!!**

**Sierra:...whatever...anyway I hope you all like this chapter...Kiba,**

**Kiba: She owns nothing but her OCs**

**Sierra: enjoy!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Neji groaned. He opened one eye, then the other. He blinked a few times and turned his head to the side. He wasn't in his room.

He sat up and looked around. It was a tan room that had weapons and scrolls on the floor.

"Tenten?" he mumbled. He was in her room. Why was he in her room.

Thats when the memory of last night came to him. He and purposed to Tenten and then she invited him into her room and they did...stuff...

Neji saw his clothes on the floor and got out of the bed. He then realized Tenten was nowhere. He raised an eyebrow and got dressed.

He walked out of the room and into the kitchen. He saw Tenten at the table, drinking a glass of grape juice. She must of heard him come in because she turned her head to look at him. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Good morning." she said sweetly. Neji grinned and walked over to her.

"Good morning, beautiful." he whispered and kissed her lightly on the lips. A grin appeared on her lips as she kissed back.

----

**Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock!**

Tsunade heard a knock on her office door. "Enter!" she said and looked up from her paperwork and up at the door.

The door opened and there stood a girl and a tall man. Tsunade gasped.

The girl had long dark brown hair and violet eyes. She was wearing a white tanktop with a green vest over it, and a white skirt that went above her knees, and white highheels. She had an emotionless expression on her face.

The man stood quite tall, he had a lighter brown of hair than the girl, but had the same violet eyes. He was wearing a grey t-shirt with a black vest over it, and a pair of black pants, and black ninja shoes. And on the back of the vest was a circle with a X in the middle.

"Lady Tsunade," the man said. "It's great to see you again." his voice was deep.

Tsunade gulped. "W-what are you two doing here? I thought y-you were sent away, n-never to come back." she said. The man smiled.

"Well, theres a change of plans. And we aren't staying here permently, just my daughter." he said, putting a hand on the girls shoulder. They girl had a frown pasted on her pink lips.

Tsunade hesitated. "Just your daughter you say?" she said. The man nodded.

Tsunade sighed. "Very well, Mao, as you wish." she said to the man known as Mao. Mao smirked.

"She will be staying with the Hyuugas." he said, turning around and leaving. Tsunade glared at the sign on his back.

She turned her head to the girl. She couldn't rememeber her name.

"Well, do you want me to have someone show you around?" Tsunade asked. The girl shook her head.

"I know my way around." she said coldly, turning around and walking out of the room. Tsunade's eyebrow twitched.

"Just like her jackass father." she mumbled, getting back to her paperwork.

----

"So, Neji, did you ask her?" Kiba asked Neji at the Inuzuka home.

"KIBA! COULD YOU GET A BOTTLE OF MILK FOR ULRIKA!?" Hinata exclaimed from the living room.

"YEAH!" Kiba yelled back. "Well, did you?"

"...Yes."

Kiba smiled. "Well its about damn time!" he exclaimed, grabbing a bottle of milk from the fridge.

"KIBA! DON'T SWEAR WHEN ULRIKA'S AROUND!" Hinata exclaimed. Kiba gave a nervous laugh.

"SORRY HONEY!" he yelled back. Hinata came into the kitchen, a baby with the Hyuuga eyes and brown hair in her arms. She was frowning.

"Kiba, just give me the milk."

"That I can do." Kiba handed her the milk. Hinata sighed and gave the bottle to Ulrika, who took it happily.

"Kiba, I have to go to the Daycare in a few hours, can you watch her while I'm gone. And if nothing blows up or if nothing happens to Ulrika, you'll get a special treat tonight." she said with a smirked.

Kiba gave a toothy grin. "CAN DO!" he exclaimed. Neji shook his head but grinned. Hinata giggled.

"So Tenten is soon gonna be Tenten Hyuuga, huh? I knew it was gonna happen as soon as I saw you two together the first time!" Hinata said with a smile.

Neji nodded. Kiba grinned. "Well, I better get home, I've got ALOT of things to think about." Neji said.

He said his goodbyes and walked out of the Inuzuka house.

"Hello, Neji, long time no see." a voice said from behind him.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sierra: hahahaha! I knows whats gonna happen and you dont! hahahahah!**

**Lexi: -Is Still Crying In her Corner-**

**Sierra: -.-'**

**Kiba: 0.o**

**Sierra: anyway...Kiba,**

**Kiba: REVIEW!!!**

**Sierra: See ya next time!**


End file.
